Cities, Towns and Places
The World Map Familiarize yourself with the cities, towns and other places here in the world of Ragnarok and you will realize how easy it is to roam around and not be lost. Orbis of Midgard.jpg|The Orbis of Midgard World Map.png|The World Map (© roCards) Cities and Towns Rune-Midgard Kingdom Prontera - The Imperial Capital The biggest and most populated City in this world. You can't walk all over the place without seeing a merchant who is selling his wares. Prontera extends toward nearly all sides with green meadows and only in the north extends an enormous mountain, which is called Mt. Mjolnir. The Castle is open for anyone to explore though the King is a bit busy to stay on the Throne room. Visit the Chivalry Guild to become a Knight or the Church to become a Priest. Izlude - The Satellite City of Prontera You can't recognize it at first sight, but Izlude is the city in which the "fight man against man" is admired. Here you can find the guild of the Swordsmen for all those who wants to learn how to fight. North from the guild, you can find a statue of a warrior who has pulled his sword and far north is the arena, a place for all warriors who wants to fight with other strong fighters. It is an islet just southeast of Prontera. To get here, just exit the south portal of the city and cross the bridge at the right side of the map. Geffen - The City of Magic This city is built around an enormous tower, which was the symbol for magic in this world. Hence, everything is magical here. There are the guild of the Magicians and the guild of the Wizards. But the Tower isn't only the center of the city, it is also the proof of the old culture wherein the ruins are located under Geffen. Payon - The Upland Village Since this village is secluded by the lush forest, the natives here are only busy with their own affairs and it may also look like they are not affected by the dynamic changes happening outside their village. The old palace is still preserved and is still inhabited. The palace is open though one must remove any armor and weapon prior to entering as a precautionary measure to protect the ruler who resides here. Get to know the locals and you might meet a man who's an expert in juice making. Befriend him and he might make you some. Head northeast to get to the Archer Village, the place where to become an Archer. If your party is looking for excitement do check out the mysterious cave where strange noises emanates upon sundown. Morroc - The Frontier Once was just a small oasis, but the merchants who settled here made it to a big city, which in addition attracts thieves. To the west is the Sphinx and north are the Pyramids, however the locals would discourage you venture alone if you don't want to suffer a horrible death. Having made to bear it a bad impression, the thieves have their guild in the old pyramid in the northwest of the town to avoid getting disturbed and be raided by the gaurds, there everyone can become a thief, though you'll have to prove how cunning and witty you are first. The city is also famous for Java Dullihan, the sole manufacturer of Hair-Dyestuffs. Recently destroyed by the emergence of Satan Morroc, the demon for which the city was named. It is now the frontier to fight and contain the evil wasting even the desert. But Morroc is now slowly rising from the ashes brought by the destruction and the city's restoration is nearing its accomplishment. Alberta - The Port City This city always prevails a cool wind because she is facing directly to the sea. Having a port that is connected to some other countries, this city has been vital for commerce and it's no surprise why the Merchants set up their guild on southwest. Al De Baran - The Gate to the New World Al de Baran can be found at Mt. Mjolnir behind the enormous crater-lake. As soon as you entered this city, you left Rune-Midgard and entered the Commonwealth of Schwartzvald. This city has many channels, which you have to cross by boat or with a bridge. In the southwest of the city is the Alchemist guild, where merchants are taught the handling with the alchemy. And just in the northwest is the Kafra Head Quarters, which is the main building of the friendly helpful men and women, who you can find all over the world. But for those action-seeking people, the Clock Tower which stands in the center of the city is the place to visit which has plenty of surprises in every cog-wheels turn. Comodo - The City of Fun and Celebrations It is true, there is light at the end of every tunnel, and maybe more. Deeply hidden in the courses of the cave at the Kokomo Beach you can find Comodo, a city where a eternal fireworks is fired around to illuminate the dark cave. The natives here know how to celebrate.Though you find in the north a camping side with barbecue. In the south is the only casino of the world in which you can win, or lose, much money. And in the middle of the city you can find a large dancing area where Dancers and Bards are trained to amusing you with their dances and songs. Umbala - The Lost Land As inquisitive minds started to search for a secret tribe settlement around Raunda and Jinae which was based on a Comodo legend. All doubts have been lost when the found the tree which was in the legend. However, since the Utan tribe has been secluded by the lush jungle, one needs to learn their language first before one could venture into an effective communication with the any of the tribe members. Get to know the region better by travelling using the wooden bridges and witness the Utan entertainment which was full of dance and music. Bungee jumping is also an attraction here. Schwartzvald Republic Juno - The Capital of the Commonwealth and Ancient Lore Just how powerful the forgotten lore is? Here is another way to answer such, make a city float over an active volcano crater and hold the pressure in the magma chamber so that it won't erupt. Powerful isn't it? And yes, this city is the stronghold of power. And since knowledge is also power, this city values education and everything that contributes to it. That is why there is an enormous library, a monster museum and the renowned Sage Academy to make sure the continuous existence of power and this city. Try to visit the Sage Castle on the northeast to unravel some archaic power yourself. Einbroch - The Steel City The industrialization period was largely due in part to the scholar Strahlenstein, who helped develop the steam machine. Due to his research, minerals necessary to run the steam machine were found and the industrial revolution began. Once just a commercial complex for refining and manufacturing iron and steel, it steadily gained respect and recognition as an independent industrialized city. Now it has an airport, the main transport system both of people and goods coming to and fro. Visit here to become a Gunslinger. Einbech - The Mining Town Lighthalzen - The City of Scientific Myths 500 years ago the Lighthal Scientific Research Center was founded by an adventurous scientist. The Rekenber Corporation saw this opportunity to purchase the village at an inexpensive price, removed the village and began to reconstruct this land to form the city of Lighthalzen. Majority were skeptical and ranted Rekenber with criticisms. Rekenber however, ignored all criticism and invested a large sum of money to spend on not only city development, but also invented a revolutionary travel system he called the Airship. Due to the geographical conditions of this area, the Airship was the one and only transportation in the Schwartzvald Republic . This greatly aided the business and is largely the main reason why Lighthalzen is now the largest commercial center city of the Republic. But for the sake of progress the company had started investing and delving into something else. Mysterious noises and creepy appearance and disapperance began to crawl in the city and it is all said to be the cause of the Rekenber company. Hugel - Between the Icy Moutain and Chilly Blue Sea The quiet coastal village of Hugel has been flocked by tourists ever since it became public. Aside from hosting the new Hunter and Trapper guild, the town also has a wide array of games that are both entertaining and rewarding. The gentle sea breeze combined with the variety of things to do here has definitely made Hugel one of the most prime vacation spots in Midgard. However, the seemingly tranquil atmosphere hides the darkest ancient secrets of Midgard. Explorers can take a boat going to the island of Angrboda to reach the remains of the great Odin Temple, which keeps most of Midgard’s age-old mysteries. Arunafeltz States Rachel - The Capital City of Arunafeltz The city of Rachel is now Arunafeltz’s capital, serving as the nation’s center for both politics and religion. Despite the everyday bustle of a heavy populated area, visitors commonly experience an atmosphere of quiet and calm. This sense of serenity is partially attributed to the natural beauty, the savanna fields and green grasslands, that surround Rachel, but it is mostly accredited to the centered, gentle demeanor of Rachel’s citizens. Now that Arunafeltz has opened its doors to the Rune-Midgard Kingdom, you’ll be able to experience the grace and grandeur of Rachel for yourself. Veins - The Canyon Village Veins was merely a quiet curiosity on the map that only attracted attention from geologists. Situated in the desert valley of a deep canyon, Veins famous among the scientific community as a source of strange, naturally occurring minerals that were unique to the area, and geologists can still be found studying the native minerals, carefully monitoring the activity of Thor Volcano, and examining the canyon walls that flank the city. Geologists still can`t ascertain whether perforate, catacomb-like structure of the canyon walls were naturally formed by sandstorms and the geothermic heat from Thor Volcano, or if these were manmade shelters and tunnels carved into the rocks by the ancient inhabitants of Veins. Nameless Island - The Secrets Revealed Once there was an island far off the coast of Arunafeltz . It is said that a man came across this island in hopes of running away from his past and starting a new life. The island teamed with its new inhabitants to have rebirth itself. As time progresses the new community was able to get by peacefully with the aid of the only building building that stood out, the monastery, their beacon of faith and worship. Then one sullen night, a wicked soul had visited the island. And soon after that, all other vileness had come to drop by. The place for rebirth had been the refuge of these tampered dark souls. There was no day that blood did not spill unto the ground. Serenity had been lost, violations and abuse had over shadowed this once peaceful island and all were not spared, not even the monastery. Then one day, some people from Arunafeltz witnessed and eerie glow upon the sea together with a faint sound of what seemed to be the entire settlement screaming. From hereon, the island was not found anymore... ...until rumors have circulated that the lost island has reappeared again. Many treasure hunters and adventurers attempted to journey to the island. However, most weren't able to return and those who were lucky enough weren't as normal as before. Sanity had left them and have nothing to talk other than curses and evils that has devoured their humanity. The island has come back from the other world. But what was its purpose of coming back? Be courageous enough to venture and find the answer yourself. Survive the horrors of the Nameless and maybe you can give it peace it deserves. Independent States Lutie - The City of Eternal Christmas It has been eternity when the first snow had ever fallen on this city. The center of the City stands the largest well-known Christmas tree of the world. And somewhat far northern you can meet Santa Claus in one of the houses. In the North you can find a factory where toy is manufactured, but the factory is heavily guarded so that the secrets of Santa is still a secret. Nifflheim - The Cold Land of Death The unsettling ghost-city of Nifflheim is a very difficult ordeal for all adventurers who dare to visit its dead land. It is easy to get lost and the dark creatures are lurking everywhere. There are still merchants of brave hearts who decided to sell weapons and stuffs here but one could never be too sure to be safe. Jawaii - The Island of Love The wish of lovers dreaming a heaven-like place upon earth becomes real! This heart-shaped romantic island is popular to newly weds along with its unique beauty and comfort. Get ready to fall in love ten times over in Jawaii. Malangdo - The Cat Island Global Project Amatsu - The New Land Discovered This map is presented to King Tristan III and a trade route is established by an adventurer from Payon. People find out that the strange land goes by the name of Amatsu and that there is a castle on the east side of a lake. This became a new source interest for the adventurers that were worn out from the Emperium and pieces of Ymir. There is still plenty of places to explore in the newly discovered terrain. Rumor has it that hidden within this village is a secret guild of shadow warriors with great fighting skills. Kunlun - The Enchanted Skyland This holy land where spirituality and wisdom is believed to be the only important thing, being threatened by those who abuse their power, hence in silence and seclusion they wrought to protect their wisdom. What comes to mind when Kunlun is mentioned are the resting place named Dragon Inn and the breath-taking panorama. Louyang - The Fortress of Dragon Symbolizing a cultural heritage reaching today from ancient history, the gorgeous statues of Dragon Fortress, invokes interest of those whom visit. In this pastoral land, it is also possible to get to know of the unmatchable kitchen culture and half-precious booties. It is a common talk that priceless treasures await and ways leading to enigmatic void lie deep within the castle. Ayothaya - The Land of Majectic Culture Moscovia Brasilis - ' A tropical island city and the citizens are waiting to greet you. A dungeon deep under the city waits with new monsters ideal for adventurers to do battle. Contents show 'Dewata - 'The wonderful land of Fairies 'Malaya - The Gateway to Adventure Ash Vacuum (New World) Expedition Camp - 'The Intersection of Different Worlds 'Manuk - The Mining Town of Sapha Splendide - 'The garrison base of the Laphine 'El Dicastes - The Sapha Capital Mora - The Village Near the Bifrost Eclage - The Capital of Alfheim Category:World Map